


Teach Me How to Say Goodbye

by ZsaZsa14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsaZsa14/pseuds/ZsaZsa14
Summary: There is no way to prepare someone for the death of a loved one. Bulma's life changed when she met Son Goku on that fateful day. Now, it is time for Goku, Vegeta, and the last of their friends to say goodbye to her.





	1. What is a Legacy?

# Teach Me How to Say Goodbye 

### Chapter 1 - What is a Legacy?

#### Age 750, July 10th

The brisk wind whipped against Bulma’s tent, making a loud scuffling noise. She sat up quickly, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. She resented the sweat on her skin -- Bulma wanted to spend the night in a hotel, but they did not make much progress in crossing the desert. So, they were forced to camp out. Bulma laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. 

Running a hand through her damp, tangled hair, Bulma then stuck her head outside of the tent. The fire was still blazing bright, providing much needed warmth. Across from her tent on the other side of the fire was her companion, Goku. He was wrapped up in her pink blanket. Goku didn’t like how sleeping bags felt--too squishy he said-- and had kicked it off to the side. 

Being vulnerable in the desert made Bulma nervous. Yamcha and Puar were off somewhere training, and Oolong had gone back to some village because of a pretty girl he met there. Goku was incredibly strong--this boy single handedly defeated the Red Ribbon Army--but she still felt unease. 

How did she get wrapped up with this weird little boy anyway? 

Bulma was looking for the Dragon Balls when she came across Son Goku, the strange monkey like boy. She was convinced he wasn’t human. No little boy should be that strong...and stupid. Yet, she invited him to come along with her anyway. Her intentions were malicious at first, as she meant to use him to protect her as she searched for the Dragon Balls. Yet the opposite happened. 

She became attached to the little boy. And she met Yamcha, her on again off again boyfriend who pissed her the hell off, but still loved anyway; Puar, Yamcha’s sweet flying companion; Oolong, the perverted, shapeshifting pig, and Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin’s perverted teacher. 

A small smile crept up her face. Her hand reached over and brushed Goku’s black locks from his eyes. It was getting long again. She would cut it when they got to their next destination. Bulma’s hand leaned into his warmth. Her hand trailed down his round cheeks. 

Goku was amazing. He had completely rocked her world, in the best way possible. Where would she even be if she had never met him? In school? In her laboratory working on different gadgets? Learning the ins and outs of Capsule Corp? 

“Thank you, Goku,” She whispered. 

In response, Goku sneezed and scratched his stomach. Bulma removed her hand, instantly wanting the warmth again in this cold night. 

She could not get back to sleep, which meant she was going to be in bad mood during the day. Poor Goku will have to face the brunt of her wrath, but the boy was used to it by now. As she sat by the fire, underneath the stars, she began to wonder what was in store for her future? Would she always be with Goku and everyone else searching for the Dragon Balls? 

_Probably not._

Still...if this adventure could go on forever...that’s what she would ask Shenron for. The wish did seem a little outlandish, but that is what she secretly wanted. 

Bulma would look back on this moment later on in her life and feel silly and sad. Everything in life comes to a end. Wishing for immortality, or to go on the same adventure forever...how foolish. But in this moment, a young Bulma clasped her hands together and prayed to Kami-sama. For what? She wouldn’t remember. 

But it was enough to make her cry. 

*** 

#### Age 799, May 15th

Trunks was sitting behind his desk in the Capsule Corp CEO office when Bulma came in. He didn’t notice her presence until she set a brown paper bag on the desk. Trunks jumped, then laughed soundlessly. 

“Hey, mom,” He said, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“It’s fine, sweetie. I was just bringing you lunch. Talie said you had been cooped up in here since this morning. I wanted to check on you.” 

Trunks smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re getting along with my girlfriend. I thought you and Dad would scare her off too.” 

Bulma put a hand over her heart, and acted like she was offended. “Uh, excuse me. We saved you from those terrible girls. Talie is a good girl and incredibly sweet. I’m even sharing my banana nut bread recipe with her, so you have to marry her at this point.” 

Trunks laughed. “I’m working on it.” 

“You pick out a ring?” 

“No...can you help me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask!” 

Trunks opened up the bag and took out a ham and swiss sandwich with potato chips. He began eating as his mother went over the new reports for Capsule Corp. 

“Sales are up! I guess the new model of the Z Motorcycle really took off.” Bulma said, surprised. 

“Hmmm,” Trunks face was stuffed. 

“I’m proud of you, Trunks. I plan on checking on you less now. You seem to have this company under control.”

Trunks swallowed his food, and put his half eaten sandwich back into the bag. Bulma was going to scold him about eating all of his food, but decided not to. Trunks was a young man. He was running Capsule Corp, he had a amazing girlfriend. His life was just getting started. 

Bulma was going to talk to him about marketing the Z Motorcycle to a wider audience, but she stopped. It was like she had forgotten to speak. Her head began to spin and her eyes blurred. Breathe in. Breathe out. This has happened before, but never this bad. She felt like she had no control, no power, nothing. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Trunks asked. He looked concerned. 

Bulma smiled and found the words to say, “I’m fine, Trunks. I’m just going to get some fresh air. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

She quickly got up, and left Trunks office. She needed to lie down and relax. Obviously, she was having these odd spells because of stress...or something. Yes, that had to be it. She was worried about Bulla and her grades at school, and Vegeta was still training. 

Maybe she needed some quiet time, or a vacation all to herself. That would surely help. 

Walking down the halls of Capsule Corp to get outside knocked the wind out of her. Her legs ached, and she could feel her muscles becoming stiff. Even when she got outside, she still felt bad. 

_What is happening...to me?_

“Mom, there you are!” 

Bulma’s daughter, Bulla approached her mom with new shopping bags in tow. She smiled and said, “I found these really cute clothes at the mall today and I want to show you. I got you a new blouse and a necklace too. It will look so good with your new hairstyle.” 

“Bulla, I--” 

Bulma never got to finish her sentence. She fell to the ground. Bulma heard the bags of expensive clothes hit the ground. Her daughter was lifting her up, shaking her lightly. Bulla’s mouth was moving, yet she did not hear anything except the ringing in her ears. 

_What did I wish for again?_

_What did I wish for again on that night?_

She knew that was going to die in that moment. Maybe it was her time. Her parents were on the other side, her sister was on the other side, Yamcha, Puar, and Master Roshi and Chi-Chi...they were all on the other side, beckoning her to come. 

Bulma closed her eyes, but not before a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheek, and let the cold unknown wrap itself around her.


	2. I Imagine Death So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is only given a few months to live. She wants to prepare for her inevitable death, but first she must comfort Bulla, who is distraught. Trunks and Vegeta head to the hospital to see Bulma.

# Teach Me How to Say Goodbye

###  I Imagine Death So Much

###  _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.

 _When’s it gonna get me?_

__In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?__

___If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?___

____Is it like a beat without a melody?_ ___

_

____

**Age 785, May 8th**

The hot, summer air caused sweat to form on Bulma’s skin. Even though it was evening, the heat did not let up. Bulma took a sip of her iced tea and put her feet up on the chair. She was relaxing after the harrowing day she had. Today was Bulla’s 5th birthday. It was unbelievable that her darling daughter was growing up so fast. 

Bulla looked happy today, playing with the other children, and eating vanilla cake and chocolate ice cream. She was touched that Vegeta had gone out of his way to make Bulla’s 5th birthday incredibly special. Bulma was still taken aback sometimes by how much Vegeta had grown. He had gone from being a deadbeat dad, completely ignoring Trunks to being a supportive dad. Vegeta and Trunks trained and spent time together. Vegeta was always taking Bulla out to the park and buying her clothes and toys. Bulla was a complete daddy’s girl. 

She was quite content with her little family. Everything seemed to be going well in their lives. They did not have to worry about Buu any longer or their universe being destroyed. Still, even though there was no imminent threat, she missed the adventure. The adventure she went on when she was a teenager. Bulma thought it would be fun if she could go searching with the Dragon Balls with her family. It would be like a mini adventure. She never suggested it though. Vegeta and Trunks could gather the Dragon Balls in a short amount of time. Bulma would just be a burden.

_Why am I so obsessed with adventure? I’m a lot older now, I have a family…_

_Why do I want to go back to that time, when everything was simple?_

_What did I wish for that night?_

“There you are,” Vegeta approached from behind her. She smiled. 

“Come sit with me, Vegeta. The stars are so pretty tonight.” 

Without protest, he sat down in the chair next to hers. He grabbed her cup of iced tea, took a sip, then put it back in front of her. Bulma smiled. Vegeta had such a roundabout way of showing his affection. 

“Bulla looked like she had a great time at her birthday party today,” Bulma said. 

“I guess,” He answered. 

Ha, it didn’t matter how long they were married. Very rarely would he show his true feelings. But she knew they were there. She loved him and he loved her and nothing could ever change that. 

“Hey, Vegeta,” She trailed off. Something had been bothering her for a while now. She just didn’t know how to broach the subject with him. It was unpleasant. 

“What is it, woman? Spit it out,” He said. 

“Well,” She bit her lip. “I had to update my life insurance policy yesterday, and it got me thinking. The average lifespan of a human is 75 years. Saiyans live a lot longer. One day I won’t be here and…” 

Bulma and Vegeta made eye contact. She could usually read Vegeta’s emotions, but this time she couldn’t. What was going on in that big Saiyan head of his? 

“I’ll take care of them. Don’t worry,” Vegeta said. 

Bulma’s heart broke into a million pieces. There was no hesitation or protest. He was willing to continue watching after his family. Even after she was gone. She had no reason to worry. Tears began streaming down her face in torrents. 

_Vegeta, I love you so much. I don’t want to leave you, but someday I will._

Bulma had nothing else to say to him. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into him as she cried and cried and cried.  
***  
**Age 799, May 15th**

 _“...inoperable…”_  


_“Get your affairs in order…”_  


_“Comfortable”_  


_“Hospice”_  


_“One to two months…”_  


“Mrs. Bulma?” The doctor stared at. Maybe he was expecting her to ask a lot of questions or cry. 

“May I please see my children?” Bulma asked. 

The doctor and the nurse beside looked taken aback by her question. They had just given her a death sentence. She was sick. The brain tumor was inoperable. She was going to die. Still, that didn’t matter. What mattered was seeing her kids and consoling them. They would be inconsolable right? 

“Yes, we’ll let them know they can come in. However, you can’t have many visitors in the room at once,” The doctor said. 

“Thank you,” Bulma said. The doctor and nurse left the hospital room. She heard some talking, then Bulla quietly opened the door and peeked her head in. Her blue hair was up in a messy bun, the hairs sticking out wildly. 

“Mommy?” Bulla whispered. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. Come…” Bulma said. 

Bulla came inside the room, and sat down in the chair next to Bulma’s bed. A few seconds passed, then she leaned forward and hugged her. She was shaking and sobbing into her mother’s chest uncontrollably. Bulma knew this is what she needed to do. Console her children. They were her first priority. 

“Mom, is it true?” Bulla sniffled. “You don’t have long to live and…” 

“It’s true,” Bulma said. “Please, Bulla. I need you to listen to me.” 

But Bulla wouldn’t listen. Not yet anyway. She stood up abruptly, a fierce look in her blue eyes, and she said, “I called Trunks. He’s on his way. I’m going to get in contact with Dad and Pan and…” Bulla wiped her eyes. A determined look crossed her face. “We will get the Dragon Balls. We won’t let you die, Mom. Not yet!” 

“Bulla,” Bulma didn’t have enough energy to tell her to slow down. “Bulla, listen to me.” 

Her daughter stopped talking, giving Bulma her full attention. “Listen,” Bulma began. “Get in contact with your dad and Trunks. We need to talk.” 

“Trunks is on his way. I left Dad a voicemail. Ugh,” Bulla stamped her foot in frustration. “Out of all the times to go train with Uncle Goku and Beerus, why did it have to be now?” 

“Bulla, you need to stay calm.” 

“How can I stay calm? You’re dying!” 

Bulma felt the pulsing migraine attack her head again. She put her hands to her temples and massaged them. Bulla was saying something to her, but Bulma could not comprehend it. The pain was so bad. 

Please take it all away! Take all of my pain away! 

“Bulla, please,” Bulma put her hands on Bulla’s, squeezing them as hard as she could. “Promise me you’ll be there for your Dad and brother. Promise me…” 

“I promise.” 

Bulla ·left the room. She heard her say Trunks’ name. Bulma teared up as she began to think about how she would not live to see Trunks or Bulla get married. She wouldn’t see Bulla graduate college or Trunks take Capsule Corp to new heights. 

Is this how Yamcha felt when he was dying? Did Master Roshi feel this type of regret too? Bulma knew Chi-Chi felt that way. Pan was just about to graduate college top of her class when Chi Chi passed away. Bulma’s heart broke for her friend when she saw her lying in the bed, all the color drained from her face. Chi-Chi was so excited to celebrate Pan’s accomplishments, and then it was taken from her so suddenly. 

Bulma picked at the area on her left arm that housed her IV. She knew what was going to happen next. Her family would try to go find the Dragon Balls and revive her. However, that would not be possible. Bulma was going to die. She could not be revived. As much as she wanted to continue living for her family, it wouldn’t matter. 

Bulma was human and death was inevitable. By wishing for her brain tumor to go away, they were only expanding her life by a few more years anway. It meant nothing. At this moment, Bulma accepted her fate. 

She was worried that her family wouldn’t accept it though. 

*** 

Trunks flew as fast as he could to the hospital. Bulla’s words echoed in his ears; “Mom is dying!” 

It couldn’t be true. 

Trunks considered his mom as the strongest woman in his life. She was a genius and confident. Not to mention, she helped saved the world. If his mom didn’t go searching for the Dragon Balls when she was sixteen and came across Goku, then the world would have been destroyed a long time ago. His mom was the reason he had his best friends Goten, Pan, and Marron in his life. 

She had been a central figure in the Z Fighter’s team for years. It had been a shock to everyone when Yamcha and Master Roshi died. Just like their deaths, his mom’s was unexpected too. When he arrived at the hospital, Trunks took the elevator up to the ninth floor. 

The ninth floor was ICU. It held many critical patients. He tried to ask Bulla questions about their mom’s condition, and if she could go home, but his sister was crying so hard he couldn’t understand her. Before he left the office, he wrote down some questions to ask the doctor. He was already starting to feel emotionally drained. Trunks would have to plan the funeral...God. He knew this would happen one day, but it was too damn soon. 

Room 914 was looming in front of him. Trunks took a few deep breaths. He had to be brave. He faced Majinn Buu when he was a kid for crying out loud! Still, he would rather fight a hundred Majinns than see his mother on her deathbed. 

Trunks knocked on the door, then it opened revealing Bulla. She came out of the room and closed the door gently. “The doctor gave her pain medicine. She is sleeping. Trunks, Mom is in so much pain. The doctor keeps talking about hospice. I figured you could talk to him. You’re better at this stuff than me.” 

Trunks hugged his younger sister. He quickly pulled away and said, “Have you talked to Dad?” 

Bulla shook her head. “I’m scared to tell him. He is going to be devastated.” 

“Bulla, if Mom is dying, then Dad needs to know immediately. He needs to come back!” 

“Well, he is not answering his phone. He probably turned it off. I’ll try calling Uncle Whis instead. Can you keep a eye on Mom while make the call?” 

“Sure,” Trunks said. 

Bulla walked off down the hall towards the waiting room, dialing a number on her cellphone. Without giving a second thought, Trunks stepped into his mother’s hospital room. 

***  
“VEGETA! COME HERE!” 

Vegeta stopped dead in tracks. He turned around and glared at Whis. Vegeta was about to punch Kakarrot square in the jaw before he interrupted them. Beerus was standing next to Whis. The God of Destruction looked worried. 

“What is it?” Vegeta yelled. 

“It’s Bulla. You need to take this phone call now,” Whis said. 

“Aww, can’t it wait?” Kakarrot said. “Our fight was just getting good!” 

Vegeta grunted in response. He walked over to Whis, who was holding out a blue cellphone to him. To this day, he had no idea how his wife had gotten cellphones to work in this realm. She was certainly amazing, that woman. Vegeta took the phone from Whis, and put it to his ear.

“Hello, Bulla. What is it? You know I’m training,” Vegeta tried to sound uninterested and annoyed, but it was hard. He didn’t like to admit it to anyone, but he knew he had a soft spot for his daughter. The only reason he got a stupid cellphone in the first place was just to appease her. He didn’t keep it on though. 

“Daddy,” Bulla whined. She sniffled. 

“What is it? Did something happen?” Vegeta asked alarmed. 

“Come home...Mom is in the hospital. The doctors said she…” 

“I’ll be there right away. Wait for me.” Vegeta hung up the cellphone. 

Vegeta wasn’t scared of many things, but he was scared about how calm he was acting in this moment. Vegeta turned back towards the training field. Kakarrot was already sparring with Uub. Could that idiot not wait a few minutes for him to return? No matter. He needed Kakarrot for only a few moments. 

“Kakarrot, use your instant transmission to take me back to Earth immediately,” Vegeta yelled. 

“What? Why? Did something happen?” 

“Stop asking stupid questions and do it! I need to be with my family!” 

Kakarrot was looking at him with a perplexed look. “Where do you need to go?” 

“The hospital.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, Bulma is…!” Vegeta couldn’t say it. His wife, the woman who beared two of his children, encouraged him, and changed him into a better father and husband was _dying_. Vegeta jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakarott looked at him with a deep intensity in his eyes. 

“Let’s go back. I’m sure Bulma wants to see you,” He said. 

Thankfully, Kakarott wasn’t being a idiot today. Uub told them he would stay here to train a bit longer, but he would tag along with Beerus and Whis when they came to Earth. After saying their goodbyes, Kakarott used his Instant Transmission, and they were in front of the hospital. Bulla was waiting for him outside. She jumped into his arms and sobbed into his armor. 

Vegeta held his daughter tightly and hoped that the worse would come to pass very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> Sorry for the wait, I haven't been feeling well and then I had to go back to college.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I appreciate it :D 
> 
> The song for this chapter was taken from the Hamilton song - My Shot. 
> 
> Next chapter: Death Doesn't Discriminate


	3. Death Doesn't Discriminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a way to save her life, Bulma's friends and family say their goodbyes. However, Goku is unable to say goodbye to his first friend. Bulma remembers what she wished for.

#  Teach Me How To Say Goodbye 

###  Death Doesn't Discriminate

_Death don’t discriminate Between the sinners and the saints It takes and it takes and it takes Yeah, we keep living anyway We rise and we fall and we break And we make our mistakes And if there’s a reason I’m still alive When everyone who loves me has died I’m willing to wait for it_

Age 799, May 29th 

Goku’s tiny hands held onto someone’s waist. His eyes were closed shut, and he felt the cool air whipping across his face. Where was he? He felt the body he was holding onto to vibrate with laughter. 

“Are you scared, kid?” 

Bulma. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. The scenery was going by so fast, the green rolling hips and trees. He was holding onto Bulma’s pink dress, the iconic one with her name etched onto it. Her blue hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing the outfit that they met in. 

They must have been on her motorcycle. 

“Where are we going?” Goku asked. Oh, he was a kid again. He almost didn’t recognize his voice. Did it use to sound so high pitched? 

“Do you have to ask? We’re going to go get the rest of the Dragon Balls!” Bulma answered. She sped up a little bit. The motorcycle went flying into the air, and after being airborne for a few seconds, they descended back onto the ground. Bulma laughed again. It was like music to Goku’s ears. 

Goku clutched her waist tighter. He had to keep holding onto her. If he let go, she would disappear. She would go off on a new adventure without him. Goku couldn’t let her go. 

You’re holding her back. 

 

Goku was no longer a boy, but a man. He was standing in a vast field. The sky had turned dark, then suddenly a bright light flashed in front of him. Above him was Shenron. At his feet, Bulma laid. Goku gasped and he knelt down and cradled her in his arms. She wasn’t breathing, and her body was so cold. 

This wasn’t the Bulma he knew. The fiesty, strong willed woman he grew up with. She was just a hollow shell. 

“Shenron, please,” Goku choked on his words. “Bring Bulma back to life!” 

“I cannot do that,” Shenron answered. 

“Why the hell not?” Goku yelled. He didn’t mean too. 

“She died of natural causes. I cannot bring her back to life. That is outside of my power. She lived a fulfilling life. Let her rest in peace,” Shenron said. 

No no no no NO! 

“This can’t be it,” Goku said. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Bulma, please.” 

“Hey, kid!” 

Goku looked up and saw a phantom image. It was Bulma as a sixteen year old girl in the same outfit from earlier. Next to her was a younger version of himself. He was expressionless. He took Bulma’s hands and the two walked off across the field. Goku’s body was no longer in his arms. He stood up and took off across the field. He had to stop Bulma before she was gone forever. 

No matter how much he ran, he could not catch up to her.  
/ / /  
The early morning dawned and the sound of birds chirping woke Goku out of his nightmare. He has had the same recurring nightmare almost every night since he heard about Bulma’s condition. 

Bulma didn’t have long to live, and yet he could not bring himself to see her. Everytime he got ready to go, he stopped himself from flying off towards Capsule Corp, where Bulma was in hospice care. They were trying to make her final days comfortable. 

Goku had so much to say to her, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out correctly. She would probably get mad. 

What scared him the most was seeing her in such a bad state. Goku could only imagine how frail she must seem compared to when he last saw her several months ago. She did look a lot older, but at least she was still the same Bulma. In fact, in all the years he knew her, he had never seen Bulma sick or injured. 

Goku couldn’t see her like that. 

At this point, someone would be delivering the news to him about Bulma’s death and he would not be able to say what he really wanted to say to her.

Age 799, May 30th 

The doctors were trying to make Bulma comfortable in her last days. She was in hospice, and thankfully they let her stay at home. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla hardly left her side. The medication they gave her helped ease the pain. It was a lot easier for her to talk, but she needed nurses to help give her a bath. Every day, Trunks and Bulla came by, helped her into a wheelchair, and wheeled her outside, where she was able to soak up the sunlight. Bulla had read in one of her college textbooks that spending time outside when one was sick, helped improve their condition. 

There were some days Bulma didn’t want to go outside or even see her family or friends. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo had come by the first day she was in hospice care, and she sent them away. Bulma didn’t want them to see her in such a feeble state, and not to mention the medications side effects made her feel terrible some days. Bulma would send away Trunks and Bulla, but not Vegeta. Vegeta made it clear from that first day that he was not going to leave her by herself. 

Vegeta stayed. No matter how angry she got at him, or when she coughed up some blood, or when she was delusional and she accidentally called him Yamcha. 

He stayed through it all. 

Her friends wanted to use the Dragon Balls to save her. She refused. Bulma even added to her will that she did not want to be revived. 

When Vegeta rushed back when he heard of Bulma’s collapse, the first thing he suggested was that he and Trunks gather all the Dragon Balls and wish for a cure. That wasn’t possible though because it hasn’t been one year since they were last used. They were just rocks at the moment. 

Then Vegeta suggested that they use the Namekian Dragon Balls, or that Beerus and Whis could somehow reverse Bulma’s condition. Bulla was on board with the idea and she asked to talk to her Uncle Beerus herself

It’s not like the Dragon Balls could bring her back anyway. Many times in the past, they used the Dragon Balls to resurrect their friends or innocent people caught in the crossfire because they were unjustly killed. They needed the Z fighters alive when they were fighting for Earth’s survival. She was dying of a sickness and Shenron wasn’t able to bring her back. Bulma accepted that a long time ago. 

The Z Fighters were too damn reliant on the Dragon Balls. Her family kept trying to make plans to keep her alive because they couldn’t accept it was her time to go. 

That’s when Bulma snapped. “I’m human. I’m going to die one way or another. If you cure me now, then what about a few years from now? What if I get sick again? Vegeta,” She had held his hand, curling her frail fingers around his calloused, hard hands. Those hands had showed her such tenderness over the years, and it broke her heart that in a short amount of time she would never hold his hand again. 

Soon, she wouldn’t see her sweet son’s face and check on him to see how Capsule Corp was running. Soon, she wouldn’t see her beautiful daughter, and they would never go on shopping trips ever again. No more family vacations. No more watching Vegeta and Trunks train together. No more sitting together at the dining table, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Mom, please,” Bulla cried. “Please, let us save you.” 

“You have to let me go one day, baby. Unfortunately, that day came sooner rather than later.” Bulma gave a small smile to her family. “Sixty-six years is enough. I lived a great life. Don’t be sad.” 

A coughing fit took over her, and she covered her mouth with her hand. Bulma could taste blood in her mouth. When she removed her hand, blood was painted across it. Bulma couldn’t cover up the blood on her hand before Bulla saw it. She ran out of the room, slamming the door. 

Trunks announced he was going to get the nurse and ran out of the room too, but closing the door more quietly. 

 

Age 799, June 3rd 

He needed someone to teach him how to say goodbye. Going to see Bulma...confined in her bed and looking sickly. He couldn’t do it. He felt sick thinking of it. 

Chi Chi died unexpectedly; she passed in her sleep. When Goku woke in the morning before her, he noticed she wasn’t breathing. Then he called Gohan, Goten, and their other friends and family. Bulma had come to their home to check on them. During those days when they were mourning Chi Chi, Bulma was at the forefront. She and Videl cooked dinner for them, and helped with funeral arrangements. One night, Bulma had placed a hand on Goku’s shoulder, and whispered comforting and soothing words in his ear. He wasn’t sure what she had whispered during those days of mourning, but he knew that he appreciated them more than ever. 

Someone knocked on the door, making Goku jump. He didn’t bother getting off the couch. He shouted, “Come in”. 

Krillin, Gohan, and Pan entered through the front door. Pan pushed past Gohan and Krillin, towards him. She hugged Goku tightly. 

“Grandpa!” She said. A big smile was plastered on her face. “I’ve missed you so much. How have you been?” 

“Ah, I’ve been fine, Pan. How are you?” 

Pan’s face fell, and she cast her eyes down towards the floor. Gohan approached both of them. 

“We just got back from visiting, Bulma,” Gohan said. 

“She doesn’t have much time left,” Krillin said. 

“Oh...is that so?” Goku said quietly. It was just as he feared. He wouldn’t have the time to say goodbye to her. It would be just like with Chi Chi. 

“Goku, she asked for you today. She wants to see you,” Krillin said. He looked upset. “Why haven’t you seen her? She’s one of our oldest friends!” 

“I can’t,” Goku said. 

“Why? Why can’t you see Bulma? You have to go!” Krillin shouted. “She’s our friend!”

“Krillin, please,” Gohan said. “I’m sure my dad has his reasons why. He cares about Bulma. Everyone knows that including Bulma.” 

Goku was silent. He couldn’t deal with this. Villains trying to destroy earth? That was easy to handle. Saying goodbye to a loved one. That was impossible. If Goku had a choice, he would much rather fight Majinn Buu over and over instead of say goodbye to Bulma. 

“Grandpa,” Pan kneeled down in front of Goku, making them eye level. “I know you’re scared.” She took his hand and squeezed them. Her hands were soft and feminine, while his were rough and calloused, like that of a warrior. Pan still sparred once in a while, but there was no reason to except for staying fit. The Earth was saved. A threat could still come, and Goku and Vegeta talked about the next generation being prepared in case of a new otherworldly threat. Still, he was glad that there was peace. He wanted his family and friends to live in peace. Goku loved fighting, but that didn’t mean he wanted the Earth to be at risk all the time. 

“But Bulma’s your best friend,” Pan continued. “You have to say goodbye.” 

“It’s so hard saying goodbye,” Goku responded. 

“Yes, it is. But you’ll regret not saying goodbye to her.” 

“If Bulma and I never met,” Goku’s lifted up his eyes to meet those of his friends and family. “We wouldn’t be here. I may have never left my grandpa’s house.” 

Gohan smiled. “Yeah, it’s crazy how a encounter with one person can change your whole life.” 

“I will go see her,” Goku said to Krillin. “Just give me time to prepare myself. I will say goodbye. I promise.” 

“Alright, alright. That’s fine. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t forget about her.” Krillin said. 

“No. I won’t forget her.” 

Gohan, Krillin, and Pan left shortly after. Goku still hadn’t moved from the couch. He was in a daze. Saying goodbye...to Bulma. Could he really do it? Could he face her? 

Goku gathered all his strength and courage. He needed to be strong when he saw her for the last time. 

 

Age 799, June 4th 

Vegeta knew it was time. As the day turned to night, his wife’s body was getting weaker and weaker. She was trying to talk to him, but he shushed her. She needed to be quiet. Vegeta held her hand and held it to his forehead. He couldn’t believe that tears were pricking the corners of his eyes. If his father was alive, he would chastise him for crying over his wife’s death. A Saiyan’s pride was everything to him. But in this moment, he would put it aside without anyone asking him too.

Bulma changed his life for the better and she gave him a family and love, something that he would have never had if things had happened differently. 

“Vegeta, don’t worry about me,” Bulma whispered. 

In response, he grasped her hand harder. He was such a coward. Even in her final moments, he could not force himself to look at her. 

The door opened, and light streamed into the dark room. Vegeta looked up to see Trunks standing there in the doorway. He said, “Goku is here to see Mom.” 

Kakarot. Of course that bastard would come at the last minute. He was always inconsiderate. 

Goku walked into the room. He looked defeated. Bulma gave him a small smile and she whispered, “Hey, kid. Finally came to see me?” 

“Bulma, I--” Goku stopped mid sentence. He looked lost. 

Vegeta stood up and walked over to Goku. He was surprised at what he was doing himself.  
“Say your goodbyes, Kakarot. She doesn’t have much time,” Vegeta said. “She’s been wanting to see you the most.” 

“Thank you, Vegeta,” Goku said. 

Vegeta walked outside of the room, leaving Goku and Bulma alone. 

/ / / 

Goku sat in a chair next to Bulma’s bed. It was across from Vegeta’s chair. Bulma reached for Goku’s hand and he let her take it. Her hands were clammy, but they were still warm. 

Goku felt guilty for taking up the last of Vegeta’s time with his wife. He wouldn’t take long. He had to tell her what he has always meant to tell her for years and years. 

“Goku, do you remember when we used to sleep outdoors? While we were searching for the Dragon Balls?” Bulma asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” Goku said. 

“I used to make wishes on the stars in the sky. I always looked up to them. I don’t remember a lot of the wishes I made though,” Bulma squeezed his hand. “Goku, I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Goku asked, surprise lacing his voice. She was the one dying! Why was she apologizing to him? Besides, she had nothing to apologize for...well except for the few times she yelled and hit him, but that was ancient history. 

“I never meant for us to become friends,” Bulma began. “I was just using you for your strength...I wanted you to protect me while I searched for the Dragon Balls. I never intended to return the four star Dragon Ball. And yet, despite all that, I learned to adore you. I looked forward to our adventures and--” 

“Bulma, please, stop!” Goku snapped. Her eyes widened. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. You gave me a life, Bulma.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“If I never met you, then I wouldn’t have met Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin and Chi Chi. If I never met Chi Chi, Gohan and Goten wouldn’t exist, and that means Pan wouldn’t either. Everything in my life leads back to you. If I never left with you on that day, who knows where we would be?” Goku’s face was hot. He had kept these feelings bottled up for so long. 

“The Earth would have been blown to smithereens a long time ago,” Bulma mused. 

Goku laughed, then he stopped once he noticed the grip on his hand was starting to loosen. This was it. He had to say it. 

“Bulma,” tears fell down Goku’s cheeks and dripped onto the sheets. Bulma’s eyes widened, and tears began falling down her face too. “Thank you for everything. If it wasn’t for you, none of us would be here. I should have thanked you years ago. I’m so sorry it took me so long. Thank you, thank you.” Goku closed his eyes. He couldn’t lose his composure, not yet. 

A hand caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Bulma give him a small smile. “You’re welcome,” She said. 

Goku’s heart was filled with happiness and sadness. He felt compelled to stay, but he couldn’t. He had to leave. Goku started to stand up, and then the door opened. Vegeta came in, and he closed the door. He sat down in the chair that was on the opposite side of Bulma’s bed. Vegeta did not look at him when he said, “You can stay too, Kakarot. I think that’s what Bulma wants.” 

And so he did. 

/ / /  
She was beginning to fade. It was kind of peaceful. Slowly, she was beginning to let go of her physical body. Bulma was still aware of Goku and Vegeta’s hands holding hers. They would both be at her side when she died -- the two most important men in her life. 

Bulma opened her eyes one last time. Outside the window, she saw a shooting star streak across the sky. The last one she would ever see. 

What did I wish for that night? That long forgotten night? 

The warm fire surrounding her, the open night sky, the stars, Goku sleeping next to her. Ah, it was starting to come back to her. That particular night she wished for something. It was the last shooting star she wished on. 

I wish to live a happy and fulfilling life. 

Her wish came true after all. 

Bulma slipped away quietly, a small smile on her face. Her spirit ascended to the afterworld, where everyone else was waiting for her. 

Her family and friends would mourn, but they would heal. And many years from now, they would reunite in the afterlife. 

/ / /  
The two most important men in Bulma’s life held her hands as she passed away. They were the last people she spoke to. They were the last people she saw. Once Goku and Vegeta noticed she wasn’t breathing, they looked at each other. Vegeta, her husband, and Goku, her best friend, would need each other to help through the pain of losing her. Their lives would be more intertwined emotionally than it has in the past. 

One by one, Trunks, Bulla, Krillin, Pan, Marron, Android 18, Goten, and Gohan came into the room to pay their respects. Trunks and Bulla held each other as they each cried. Vegeta was still holding Bulma’s hand. Krillin hugged Android 18 and Marron cried into Pan’s shoulder. Goten and Gohan put a hand on Goku’s shoulder. 

Now, it was a time for mourning and healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time writing this because I wanted to show Vegeta as being emotional, but not completely outright. I also wanted to capture Goku and Bulma's relationship as well. I hope I did a good job.  
> Not gonna lie... I cried while writing this :'(  
> This chapter was inspired by the Hamilton song - Wait For It.  
> Next chapter will be the last.  
> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> Next Chapter: Who Keeps Your Flame? Who Tells Your Story?

**Author's Note:**

> Bulma is 66...I'll figure out everyone else's ages later. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by Hamilton: An American Musical. One of my favorite lines in the musical is "Teach Me How to Say Goodbye" 
> 
> I felt like this fit Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta's relationship and Dragon Ball as a whole. We meet so many characters in this franchise then we say goodbye to them...sometimes for good. 
> 
> Each chapter will be named after a Hamilton lyric and have some reference to it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
